57 Starred Shinigami
by EDCGV
Summary: So I adopted that fic from PrincessVe, I'm not an English whriter so expect some gramar errors. I'm going to try my best. Hitsukarin fic.
1. Chapter 1

(Karin's POV)  
>I shuddered at the two voices in my head yelling at each other, neither I should mention were mine. They were arguing over something so trivial that they were yelling about what colors it came in.<br>Shut up! This is not the time for two of the strongest stars to be arguing. Focus on what's important. Now, what are we going to do about escaping? Anyone have any clue?  
>Mistress, I have already exprseed my veiws. Once we are in I will purify the item in question, Hakai-teki will destroy something and then we will leave in the opening she made.<br>Nonsense, Seisei! I am more than capable of not destroying things! Just last t-  
>We all cut off at a powerful riatsu coming our way. I turned towards it and, seeing the black fault in the sky, cursed myself and the others. "Gert out of here," I shouted to my friends. I race home and locked the door to my room. Ichigo had moved out so I had taken his room.<br>After becoming a shinigami I raced towards the hallow, a menos from the looks of it. "Shine in the open sky, Sutahoruda." It was the name of my zonpakuto, meaning star holder. Upon the hilt was a star for every zonpakuto spirit or, as the refured to themselves as, star that I currently held a contract with, the current number being 57. There were 59 stars in total that I needed before reciveing my true zanpakuto spirit. Add that to the fact that I had to whoever owned the 60th and join forces with him and it seamed impossible.  
>I shook my head as we reached the menos. "Come forth and aid me, Hakai-teki." The slick black blade belonging to the destrucktive spirit came forth. I slashed out at the menos, dodging it's cero attack. I leaped up in it's face slashing again, as it swung at me, knocking me to the ground. I called back Hakai-teki and said, "Bring this tortured soul peace, Seisei." The blade turned a silvery wight. Pointing it at the mask I shouted, "Purify." The white blast came from the end of my zonpakuto, cutting through the mask. I flipped away as it turned to ash. Turning to go home, I struck back up the conversation.<br>Now, how are we going to get in that stupid shop, purify his stupid cat, and get out before he realizes we sent "Poor little Dawco" to the soul society for animals?  
>Yes. We were really having this much trouble with getting rid of a cat. It isn't our fault though. Not to mention, Hats should have gotten rid of it a long time ago, especially with all the shinigami comeing to his house soon.<br>Mistress Karin, why are shinigami comeing to the real world anyway? Do they really want to find you that much? And also, I told you. We just walk in like we own the place. It works for your brother.  
>I am not my stupid brother! And yes, they do. Son they won't have to worry though because my true zonpakuto is close. And so is the one who owns the last star. Even if you don't believe, I know. Anyway, we might as well get on with it.<br>So, after running back home to my body, I headed out for his shop. "Might as well get it over with. The worst he can do is just go buy another cat." I grubled. "And maybe this time it won't be dead."  
>Little did I know that there were many things he could do worse. It also didn't help that the shinigami had already arrived and killed the cat before I'd arrived.<br>(Toushirou's POV)  
>"The cat was already dead!" I heard myself yelling at the man who was bawling on the floor. He turned quickly, eyes squinted slightly as he glared in my direction. "You got rid of my cat. Now I'll get rid of you. Get down to my training grounds now you insensitive -" He cut off with a smile when he saw Karin standing at the door. "Karin! These big bullies killed poor little Dawco! You should punish them. You're on my side aren't you?" I stared as Urahara started acting like a child. Karin rolled her eyes and kicked him off of her.<br>"You're asking the wrong person for support. I hated that stupid cat from the moment I sasw it and you know it." She said, rolling her eyes. "Besides, I told you to get rid of it a long time ago before you got attached to it."  
>"But, Karin. Dawco was do cute. Don't you remember the little girl who gave him to us? So small and recently dead too. We were-" He was cut off by a glare from Karin.<br>"I am aware of where you got the stupid cat. You don't have to remind me." She left her things and went into the kitchen.  
>"Why doesn't she want to talk about the little girl?" I mumbled, mostly to myself. Turning, I saw Urahara with a sad smile on his face. He turned to me.<br>"That little girl was her honorary sister. The girl was sick. Deadly sick, and she had no family to speak of. Karin loved that little girl as if they really were related. And when the girl, Mizu I think her name was, when Mizu got better she left the hospital and started heading towards the meeting place. Karin was already there and when Mizu was crossing the street she was hit. It broke Karin. She couldn't speak for the longest time and, when we found her, Mizu didn't remember her. She remembered chaseing a cat into the street and dieing."  
>"So that's why..." I trailed off as Karin came back from the kitchen, grabbed her things, and left. "She was listening, wasn't she?" Urahara nodded his head. <div> 


	2. Chapter 2

**(Karin's POV)**

I left the shop, not bothering to hide the anger on my face. I felt my spiritual pressure wavering, yet I didn't care. It was none of his business! Toushirou had no right to ask. And Urahara had no right to share for that matter. I was going to kill them both!

*I am seriously thinking about going back there and killing him! I really will do it this time! I'm completely serious!*

_*Mistress, please calm down. You're going to attract hallows. Besides, you are not serious and you know it. You're just angry with them. Anyway, the cat is gone, so it does not matter anymore. We should focus on finding the other 2 stars! Have you forgotten your mission?*_

_*For once I agree with Seisei. We can not bother with nonsense of you loving him then hating him. We must find the others and awaken "her," Karin. We must keep you from discovery also. If they were to discover who you were before the awakening-*_

She didn't finish her thoughts.  
>We all knew what would happen if I were to be discovered. I would be killed before she could be truly released. Then for another five hundread years she would be imprisoned. I was starting to get annoyed at the constant reminders. I had decided to disreguard the loving and hating comment.<p>

*I am trying my hearest. I will not allow that to happen. These last two are hard to find, however. Most of you stars I can't use anyway. Just you two and Mira.*

_*You are forgetting that Mira is defensive. She can also heal you. You have no need of the others except to free her.*_

*I know that! Get off my back about it. I can't help it if she's al-*

I cut off and the sound of my name behind me.

"Wait up," the annoyingly pleasant voice, I turned to see Toushirou and rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have-" I cut him off with a glare.

"So what, Shorty? Its not like you don't know now." I stopped and thought before adding, "thanks for getting rid of the cat."  
>He smirked and shrugged as if it was an everyday thing. Then I remembered that for him it probably was.<p>

"It was dead. It was in my job description to get rid of it. And what's up with that childish act he put on? Does he always do that around you?" He asked, attempting to switch the subject. I nodded a little and started to walk, knowing he would follow me.

"He didn't used to. It wasn't until I started speaking again. He just wants me to be the same as I was before You know." I looked down at the grass underneath my feet. I sensed a hallow and sighed. I watched as he excused himself and raced back the way we had come. I went home, tossing my things in my room, previously Ichigo's, and locked myself inside. I transformed and lay my body on the bed.

I leaped from my window, heading for the hallows. I would deal with my emotions later. Now it was time to do what I was meant for. Hunting hallows. I smiled at the ristsu. Maybe I'd get some revenge while I was at it.

**(Toushirou's POV)**

I sliced through the first hallow and, turning to where the other had been, saw it dissolve. In it's place I saw a hooded shinigami. The figure was to slender to be a man.

"Who are you?" I called. She shrugged as if unsure of the an swear herself. "Who are you?" I repeated, raising my zanpakuto and faceing her.

"That is for men to know and for you to find out. However," She turned to me, pointing her sword at my heart. "If, and only if, you can defeat me I may tell you." I was shocked and let my zonpakuto drop slightly. She chuckled. "What's wrong? Shouldn't a strong experienced captain be able to defeat poor little me?" She taunted. "Even if he is a shorty like you."

I heard myself, not to mention Hyorinmaru, growl slightly before running towards her. "I AM NOT SHORT!" I yelled. I was getting sick of being teased. I was going to destroy this new little pest. For all I knew she was a new enemy anyway. However, I wasn't expecting her to dodge my first attack. Or my second. And I really didn't expect her to launch an attack of her own.


	3. Chapter 3

I swung my blade at his center, energy coursing through it. My zonpakuto missed and I blocked his stab, countering with one of my own. I felt my riatsu spike slightly through the hold I had on it before regaining control and masking it once more.

Mistress, stop. You must not take out your frustration in such a brutal, savage way. Especially with this many hallows around. You're attracting even more!

I can't help it. I want him to feel the pain. I want the revenge that is rightfully mine. My pain is going to be half his when I'm done with this.

No it won't. It hurt so much because you lo-

Mistress, watch out behind you!

I turned from the white haired bas- and slashed at the hallow's mask. "Stuff it, Seisei. I know." I mumbled to myself before she could start in on it again. I twisted ust in time to avoid a skewering from Toushirou's blade and twisted the blade from his hand. Through my hood I glared at him, a growl escaping my lips. "We will continue this at a later date," I hissed at him, shunpoing to a nearby roof.

I was silent as I finished off some hallows nearby. I headed home as the sun started to set, my stress level depleted for now. I leaped through my window, entering my body. I was shocked at how much I had missed y physical body. I headed towards the kitchen, kicking my father down the stairs along the way. I grabbed some food before slumping on the couch.

Almost immediately I was under, no longer in the conscious world, but in mine. I groaned to myself. "I really can't escape training ever can I?" I mumbled, heading to the "arena" that was s

strategically placed in the center of the large temple that made up my inner world. To anyone but me and the stars, who lived there temporarily, it would be a maze, leading them in circles until they were captured and kicked out. Fortunately, I knew how to navigate my own mind. I smirked to myself to myself at how the statement applied to both here and the true world. I descended on my training regimen before leaving my inner world for some quality sleep.

Toushirou's POV

I raced around the city, searching for the figure. She was strong, my sore arm could testify for that, yet she had disappeared so quickly. It couldn't have been her true strength. As I stopped my search, I looked towards the moon that now ruled the ink sky and thought of how massive the riatsu had been, even in a second of exposure. I headed towards the Kurasaki house, all the time scanning for a strong riatsu. Walking in, I noticed Karin laying on the couch, sleeping and mumbling incoherent things. I sighed, picking h up. Looking down at the girl in my arms, I smirked before slipping upstairs and into her room. Placing her in bed, I rose and, fallowing my instincts, pecked her on the forehead. A faint blush danced across my cheeks and I left' going to sleep on the couch.

I sighed, waking up in my inner world. "What now, Hyorinmaru? You hardly ever drag my in here anymore." I noted, slight agitation in my voice. A smirk slid on his face as he laughed at me.

"Your ignorance to your own emotions never ceases to amaze me." He chuckled before looking completely serious. "The shinigami you fought earlier," he started. "She is powerful. When our blades clashed I felt numerous spirits in terms. I could not count them all. Yet somehow they felt familiar. Like they knew me and were calling out." I blinked in surprise.

"Several spirits?" I questioned. He nodded, an expression of confusion that near mirrored mine. I scowled and turned away, warning him I was going to leave.

I opened my eyes and climbed to the roof. I sat, staring at the sky.

No POV

A dark figure stood in the sky, illuminated from behind by the full moon. Jet black hair cascaded down and around the girl's figure. Yellow eyes glowed from her face, as well as the face of the cat that sat, perched on her shoulders. A playful growl left the young one's lips as the smiled through the window, eyes watching her enemy.

The cat's mouth made it's way up to her ear and she listened as it whispered, "Soon my child. You will have your revenge soon." The girl smiled before looking at the sleeping figure and whispering herself, "I'm back, my dear sister. Can you cause my death again, Karin? I bet you could." Her face twisted into a mask of anger and evil. "That's why I will crush your very soul and all you hold dear." The girl smirked before disappearing, leavening the moon no longer peaceful, yet sinister.

Karin's POV

Losing is the worst feeling you can experience. Or so I thought. Mizu, my sister as I called her, the one I thought was gone, had come back. And when you feel the pain of your sister trying to kill you you will know how I felt at that moment. Mizu dissipated into the wind and I fell to my knees, shocked. Mistress! Misstress, are you alright! You've frozen up. Snap out of it! I blinked, unable to focus on the face in front of me.

"Toushirou?" My voice was soft, pitiful, yet I didn't care. He nodded and I grabbed him into a hug, tears staining his uniform. I needed the support for now, unable to maintain my wall of emotions. I felt him stroke my hair, hesitant in his movements, and I smiled against his chest. Backing away, I wiped my eyes, careful to avoid his.

"Karin? Who was that?" He asked me as if it wasn't obvious. I looked into his eyes, seeing a flash of worry before starting. I cleared my throat to begin.

"Mizu is, was, a little girl. I took care of her, protected her from her monsters and, in a way, she helped me gain the strength to face mine. She died. A while ago. I figured she had passed on. Not held a grudge against me." I finished, tears yet again in my eyes. Toushirou wiped my eyes with his sleeve and I thanked him before rising. "I should go." I mentioned, gathering my things. I started towards school, hoping to leave Toushirou behind, praying that my feelings would dissipate before I arrived at class. I was lucky in one aspect. By the time I got there my tears had dried and I could focus yet again. Unluckily, Toushirou had entered my class in the high school.

I rolled my eyes at the obnoxious questions filling my brain. Why is he here?

How are we supposed to deal with the hallows while your at school now? He's ruining everything! Especially since he has-

Shut it! We aren't allowed to tell yet!

I sighed, turning to look out the window, meditating on the question. How would I deal with the hallows? I could always raid Hat's store, but he may discover it's me.

Toushirou's POV

Karin was starring out the window. I wonder what she's thinking of? What if she's worried about this morning? Is she thinking about Mizu?

I smacked myself, scolding myself for such ridiculous thoughts. Turning to pay attention to the teacher for once I felt a nearby hallow. Oh well. I'll let the other shinigami handle it. Five minutes later I was still waiting on the hallow to dispersed. Karin seamed tp have noticed too as she was fidgeting. She continuously looked over at me, as if waiting for me to handle it which she probably was. Soon, I gave up, using a soul pill to escape class. I headed towards the hallow then, only slightly aware of a riatsu spiking and flattening so fast I couldn't pinpoint it. However, I knew it was the other shinigami's. That knowledge, combined with my own wish to stop the hallow for Karin, drove me even faster towards my goal.

Karin's POV

I smiled as he left, waiting a minuet before escaping the same way he had. I called out for my zonpakuto as I neared the hallow. "Shine in the open sky, Sutahoruda! Come forth and aid me, Hakai-teki." My riatsu spiked for a moment before I reigned it in. Racing forwards, I came upon the meadow where the hallow stood. Toushirou stood on the opposite side. Recognition flashed across his face and, once again, I was glag my uniform had a hood. And so, nodding to each other, we attacked together.

Karin's POV

I stepped behind the hallow, hiding my riatsu. "Sutahorunda, bend your light." My command caused the light around me to bend, causing me to disappear from sight. Stabbing forwards with my zonpakuto into the hallow's mask. Toushirou had been distracting it, taking it's weak attacks. Flipping away as it dispersed, I landed next to him, sealing my zonpakuto and allowing myself to return to his sights. I turned to him, bowing in thanks before dissipating once more, running back to my school.

Tousirou's POV

I blinked, surprised at her speed before chasing after was a long run, leaveing even me sweating. She went into town where I lost her by the soccer field. Cussing lightly, I gave up the chase, choosing to return to the school. Arriving, I watched Karin, who seamed calmer than when I left. She was different somehow. That was when I noticed the shinigami starring at her. She seamed to have noticed me too, as she stiffened when arrived.

Karin's POV (again)

I inched towards my body, trying to decipher when the right time to jump in would be, when I froze. Toushirou! Turning, my eyes wide, I sent a thanks to heaven for giving me the sense to leave my hood up. I turned to run when a hand gripped my wrist, pulling me out the window. I was falling, though managed to regain my bearings well enough to land on my feet, even though I fell to my knees afterwards. Allowing myself to continue falling, I rolled, dodging the foot that would have trapped me to the group.

"What's the big idea?" I hissed, careful not to reveal my true voice to him. He glared, causing shivers to go up my back. Suddenly, he stood directly in front of me, his zonpakuto to my throat. Gulping, I listened as he spoke.

Toushirou's POV (again)

"Stay away from the humans. Especially Karin," I growled, unsure why I was being so protective. A pause. Then, she pushed my zonpakuto away, scoffing at me.

"As if I would hurt then. My job is to protect the humans. And Karin is none of your concern."

Karin's POV

I stood, my hand resting on the zonpakuto at my side. "I suggest you leave. I have everything handled here." I heard a spirit in my mind then. Mistress, how nice to be awoken. And may I ask why you are about to try and kill someone who is stronger than you? Oh! I forgot. My name is Nightmare! Can we battle? I want to! I wanna' see if your strong enough to awaken her! Please? I relly want to? I rolled my eyes at the star. The spirits needed to awaken my true zonpakuto always showed when was going to need then, weather to persuade me to stand down or prove myself. This one, Nightmare, was a childish one, egging me into the battle. Thought truly, I would have battled anyway, and so, as not to destroy the school, I shunpoed to a forest, leaving a clear trail behind me for him to fallow.

So we're gonna battle! Yay! I wonder how long it will take him to come? Can I use my true strength? Oh this is so exciting! Wait. I wonder what zonpakuto he has. Oh well! It can't possibly be one of the two! I mean what would the odds be! Chuckling, I held my zonpakuto to the sky, using it to sense the vibrations of the air while thinking. She must not want to know as she could easily ask or just dig around in my memories for the answer. The vibrations were coming from behind me and so I opened my eyes, preparing to turn.

Toushirou's POV

I watched as she ran, fallowing seconds after. Why did she leave a trail? What's up with her? What is going on? My thoughts, though directed at Hyorinmaru, went unanswered. Slipping between trees, I came upon the shinigami, who had her zonpakuto out, pointed towards the sky. I moved to step towards her when suddenly, she turned, her zonpakuto pointed at me. "What are you doing?" I hissed.

"P repairing to spar." Noticing my reluctance, she added, "If you win I may just tell you who I am." At that I grabbed Hyorinmaru. I nodded my consent.

Karin's POV

I smirked, before calling on my newest star to aid me. "Bring forth darkness, Nightmare!" I shouted, watching as my zonpakuto took the shape of a large war fan, black in coloring, with a bright red handle. The shock on his face said it all. That he thought he knew my zonpakuto, yet he knew only one of my stars. Instinctual y, I waved the fan, and black tendrils shot forth. Would you like to know his worst fear? Just call out, "Mirror the soul, Nightmare Tempest." Nodding, I did so, watching as the tendrils surrounded him, forming a mirror in front of him and creating a wall. It was clear to escape he would have to face his fear. Smirking, I turned to leave, thinking I had won.

CRACK! A piece of glass wisped by my head, coated in ice. Turning, I stared with wide eyes at the sight of Toushirou standing there, unpleased and looking at the fragments of the mirror in confusion. Mine and Nightmare's voice rang in my head at the same time. Impossible! What neither I nor Toushirou expected was for Nightmare to come out.

Her appearance was that of a child. Black hair was tied back with a blood red ribbon, but she was truly scary in one sense. Her eyes were pitch black, peering into the soul, seeing your fears and wants and needs. "How?" Her voice was so small I thought I hadn't heard her, until she yelled. "How did you break my mirror! Only two have the power to! And Hyorinmaru would never dare do that to me! He wouldn't. Big brother wouldn't, just like big sister." She whispered at the end, almost silently. I chocked as she refused to let the tears fall, careful to keep up a strong exterior. Tears fell from the edge of her eyes as Toushirou spoke.

"Hyorinmaru was the one who told me to break the mirror." I glared at him then, before going to the star and pulling her into a comforting embrace.

"Shh. I'm sure Hyorinmaru didn't know it would hurt you. It's okay." I was shocked at the voice that spoke next.

"Nightmare? Is it you?"


End file.
